rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloistered Cleric
The cloistered cleric spends more time than other clerics in study and prayer and less in martial training. They give up some of the cleric's combat prowess in exchange for greater skill access and a wider range of spells devoted to knowledge (and the protection of knowledge). GAME RULE INFORMATION Cloistered clerics have the following game statistics. Alignment: Most cloistered clerics mirror the alignment of their patron deity; however, they have no alignment restrictions. Hit Die: d6. CLASS SKILLS The cloistered cleric’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Decipher Script (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (all) (Int), Profession (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). Skill Points at 1st Level: (6 + Int modifier) ×4. Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 6 + Int modifier. CLASS FEATURES All of the following are class features of the cloistered cleric. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Cloistered clerics are proficient with simple weapons and light armor. Lore (Ex): A cloistered cleric has a wide range of knowledge. This ability is identical to the bard's bardic knowledge class feature, using the cloistered cleric's class level in place of the bard level. Aura (Ex): A cloistered cleric of a chaotic, evil, good, or lawful deity has a particularly powerful aura corresponding to the deity’s alignment (see detect chaos, evil, good, and law spells). Cloistered clerics who don’t worship a specific deity but choose the Chaos, Evil, Good, or Law domain have a similarly powerful aura of the corresponding alignment. Spells: A cloistered cleric casts divine spells, which are drawn from the cleric spell list. However, his alignment may restrict him from casting certain spells opposed to his moral or ethical beliefs; see Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells, below. A cloistered cleric must choose and prepare his spells in advance (see below). To prepare or cast a spell, a cloistered cleric must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a cloistered cleric’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the cloistered cleric’s Wisdom modifier. Like other spellcasters, a cloistered cleric can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Cloistered Cleric. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Wisdom score. A cloistered cleric also gets one domain spell of each spell level he can cast, starting at 1st level. When a cloistered cleric prepares a spell in a domain spell slot, it must come from one of his two domains or from his bonus Knowledge domain (see Belief Systems, Deities, Domains, and Domain Spells, below). Cloistered clerics meditate or pray for their spells. Each cloistered cleric must choose a time at which he must spend 1 hour each day in quiet contemplation or supplication to regain his daily allotment of spells. Time spent resting has no effect on whether a cloistered cleric can prepare spells. A cloistered cleric may prepare and cast any spell on the cleric spell list, provided that he can cast spells of that level, but he must choose which spells to prepare during his daily meditation. Cloistered clerics add the following spells to the cleric's class spell list: • 0 message • 1st erase, identify, unseen servant • 2nd fox's cunning • 3rd illusory script, secret page, tongues (reduced from 4th level) • 4th detect scrying • 6th analyze dweomer • 7th sequester • 9th vision. Belief Systems, Deities, Domains, and Domain Spells: A cloistered cleric’s belief system influences his alignment, what magic he can perform, his values, and how others see him. A cloistered cleric chooses two domains from among those belonging to his patron deity (reference Table 3.4: Religion and Belief Systems). Cloistered clerics who believe in astrological mysticism must take the magic domain and can take any other domain of their choice. Cloistered clerics who believe in elementalism must select their associated chosen element (Air, Earth, Fire, or Water) and can take any other domain of their choice. A cloistered cleric can select an alignment domain (Chaos, Evil, Good, or Law) only if his alignment matches that domain. Each domain gives the cloistered cleric access to a domain spell at each spell level he can cast, from 1st on up, as well as a granted power. The cloistered cleric gets the granted powers of both the domains selected. With access to two domain spells at a given spell level, a cloistered cleric prepares one or the other each day in his domain spell slot. If a domain spell is not on the cloistered cleric spell list, a cloistered cleric can prepare it only in his domain spell slot. In addition to the domains selected from his belief system, a cloistered cleric automatically gains the Knowledge domain as a bonus domain (even if the Knowledge domain is not normally available to cloistered clerics of that deity). He gains the Knowledge domain granted power and may select his bonus domain spell from the Knowledge domain or from one of his two regular domains. Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells: A cloistered cleric can’t cast spells of an alignment opposed to his own or his deity’s (if he has one). Spells associated with particular alignments are indicated by the chaos, evil, good, and law descriptors in their spell descriptions. Bonus Languages: A cloistered cleric automatically knows Celestial if he is good-aligned, Fiendish if he is evil-aligned, or he selects one of the languages if he is neutral-aligned. Category:Thetan